Truth Between The Lies
by TheCrazyOne87
Summary: Growing up toghether, Loki and Alfdís not always saw eye to eye. Yet they found a love in each other they could not find in anyone they have ever met. Neither their families, nor anyone else. And despite their quarrels, they always returned to each other.
1. Dislike at First Sight

_"I'm going to die soon!"_ _Angrboða_ _said as she caressed her round belly. Heimdall looked at her with surprise._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean, that I wont be there to see our daughter grow up." she smiled at him._

 _"Don't say that. You can't possibly know this."_

 _"Oh, but I do. You know that I can see the future."_ _Angrboða_ _took one hand off her belly and placed it on her lovers cheek, cupping it gently._

 _He leaned int it as he answered "Yes, but you have never predicted_ any _deaths before."_

 _"As true as that might be, I have always seen my own end. All things end and my death will make way for something greater. And by far more important."_

 _A single tear formed in Heimdall's eye and rolled down, to land in the palm of his lover's hand. "How can you say that? You are the most important thing to me!" She merely smiled at him with all her love and warmth._

 _Soon after that_ _Angrboða_ _gave birth to her only daughter. As soon as the little girl was born, her mother looked at Asgard's gatekeeper, smiled happily and said "I have seen her future and she will be amazing. Don't mourn my death, but celebrathe her life. Alfdís!" and with naming her daughter_ _Angrboða_ _gave her last breath._

My father told me the story of my birth many a times, yet whenever he looked at me all he ever saw was my mother. White as snow with long, flowing, black hair. The only thing I have inherited of my father were his golden eyes. And the ability that came with them.

But I was far from an unhappy child. With Father working most of the time, I had the privileges of going about Asgard and exploring it as I pleased. By the time I was five years old, I was probably the only one knowing our realm as well as I did. Apart, perhaps of Heimdall himsef. I was once again on one of my excursions about my favourite area of the brook in the forest when I met him. A boy, no more than three years older than me, with hair as black as mine, but deep blue, almost grey, eyes. I froze and, as soon as he noticed me, so did he. Slowly we closed in on each other. My instincts told me to be careful around him, but I never showed caution when it came to things like that. "Who are you!?" He demanded wit an air of arrogance even stronger than those found in aristrocracy.

I crossed my arms and stepped back "why should I tell you? Get away from my brook!"

he laughed "your brook? This brook doesn't belong to you. Neither does the forest it's running through, or the mountain we're on."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know? You the king here or something?!" I poutet. His grin widened, but he didn't answer.

Instead he said "You haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

"Why shoul I tell you? You're mean! And if you're going to be mean I'll leave you!" I retorted and turned to go. Irritated at not getting his way he picked up a stone and threw it at me. I raised a hand and it suspended in mid air. I sent it back at him and left without taking time to see his reaction.


	2. This is MY Market You Square

Less than a week after rather staying at home and moping at that rude boy I have almost forgotten what happened and went out again. Almost automatically my feet carried me this way and that through the realm, passing through larger streets and tighter passages until I saw a few children running past me, laughing. I saw a flash of green and black rush past that looked soemhow familiar, but by the time I took a closer look the children were around the corner.

"Thor! Wait up!" I heard the only girl of them shouting. Thor? Like the Prince? I slowly crept towards the corner of the street I saw them disappear to, in the hopes of a closer look on the heir to the throne I've heard so much about, and looked to see where they've gone to, but they have disappeared. I shrugged and went on with my stroll. Around midday I got hungry and therefore automatically went to the market to get some food. I wound my way through the stalls, being greeted ever so often by the grown ups selling their stuff.

"Hey sweetheart, on your own again?" Guðfríðr, the owner of my favourite food stall, asked me.

"Yes. Father is working, Gudr!" I replied with a wide grin.

She chuckled and supplied me with a pie, some cheese as well as an apple and some grapes for dessert."When will you learn that it's 'Guðfríðr'? And don't eat it all at once. Do you have something to drink?"

"Uh-huh!" I lifted up my deer skin with water and beamed at her proudly.

Just as I turned around to find myself a save spot to eat I heard a familiar voice. "You're supposed to pay for that, you know?"

The annoying boy leaned against a beam of Guðfríðr's stall an smirked at me. I felt a bit embarrassed and looked at my food, felling like it's the wron thing to eat it now. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the kind, elderly woman wave a hand dismissively as the boy pulled out a small leather pouch and handed her money for the food. "Come on." he said and walked off. I quickly stumbled after him and caught up, just at the edge of the market square.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, nodding my head towards the direction of Guðfríðr's stall. "You didn't have to pay for my food. I don't need your help."

I knew the last words weren't really nice, and I should have said 'thank you', but the last time I met the boy he wasn't exactly nice either. "You're welcome!" he said and smirked again. "I did it so you would talk to me."

He sat down beneath a tree and I stopped next to him, still standing, not knowing what to make of all this. He motioned for me to sit down and I acted on it slowly. "Why do you want me to talk to you?"

He chuckled and conjured a blanket to put the food on, then took the supplies from me and spread them across it. My eyes widened. "You can do magic!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled again and nodded. "Yes. That's why I want you to talk to me. You can do magic too!" It was not a question. And as if everything has been said he took the pie and broke it in two, handing me the bigger piece and biting into his own. I thanked him this time, but didn't start eating.

Instead I just looked at him, taking in every inch of him. And when I looked closer at his clothes, it hit me."I saw you earlier!"

He motioned for me to eat and swallowed what was in his mouth."Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. You was running past me with some other boys and a girl." remebering what the girl shouted I asked "Are you Thor?"

Instantly his face darkened, and he looked dangerously angry. I slid away from him a few inches. "I AM NOT THAT..." he burst out, but then caught himself again. "I'm not him!"

By means of an apology for having angered him I broke off some of the cheese I was nibbling on and handed it out to him. He took a deep breath and took it, thanking me.

We ate in silence for a while, with me glancing at him catiously every now and again. He must have noticed, for eventually he said "Am I that interesting?"

I yelped in a high pitch at being caught and busied myself with drinking some water. Having noticed that the boy didn't appear to have anything to drink with him, I handed him my deerskin. While he was drinking I took the oportunity to say "I've never met anyone who could do magic before."

He beamed at me "My mother is teaching me how. Wanna see some more?"

I nodded as I replied "Teaching? You can learn magic?"

For a moment he said nothing and merely concentrated. Suddenly there where two of him and I yelped again as he replied. "Yes of course. How else do you do magic?"

Once I caught myself yet again I said "What do you mean? I just do it. But if you can learn magic, can you tech me how to do that?"

"Sure." He said and became just one again. "But if you want me to teach you, you'll have to trust me."

"'Trust'? What does 'trust' mean?" I asked.

He laughed "You don't know what trust means? What are you, like, stupid?"

I got up as tears filled my eyes, "you're mean again!" I grabbed my grapes and turned to leave, not wanting him to see me cry. I never wanted anyone to see me cry.

He called after me "So you're going to leave me again?!"

"Yes!" I squeaked and walked away.


	3. Banquet at the Palace

Severeal months went by. First the boy and I, who still havent introduced ourselves to each other by name, only met occasionally and ladways by coincidence. But eventually we planned on meeting and therfore came across each other more often. We went on excursions together, played tricks on others, taught each other the magic we knew, or just sat down somewhere, playing games and eating the food we brought with us. Well, he usually brought the food while I provided the drink. We spent wonderful days toghether. Sometimes so long that it went dark before we knew it and we had to rush home, so our families wouln't worry. On other days, when he was being mean to me again, purposefully or not, I would just leave him where he was and go home without another word, and stay away from him for severeal days before I went to see him again.

One morning Father came into my room. "We're invited to celebrate the birthday of Prince Thor at the palace today." he said.

"The palace?" i replied. "Wow! Is it all gold from the insinde, too?"

He chuckled. "Only one way to find out. Let's put on your best clothes and go to see what the palace looks like."

All the way through getting dressed I fired questions at him. "How old will prince Thor be? Is he nice? What about King Odin? And Friga? Is she nice? Will there be other children like me? Do you think they will be my friends?"

Father answered as well as he could, not always being able to give a reply as quickly as the question came, so eventually he just said "Well, you'll find out soon enough."

My excitement made it harder for me to get dressed, so it took a while untill we were finished, but the time came and we set out for the palace. The closer we got to it, the bigger it looked, and the more anxious I became and when we arrived I hid shyly behind my father. He was greeted by the Queen and introduced me as his daughter Alfdís. "Nice to meet you, Alfdís", Friga said "and these are my sons. The birthday boy, Thor. And my youngest, Loki."

I glanced around dad, and instatly recognised him, of course. Once Loki set eyes on me, we both basically just gawked at each other.

Not noticing what's happening, Thor stepped forward. "Hello Alfdís", he greeted me, "Nice to meet you. Come on, I'll show you everything."

He took my hand and dragged me with him, leaving as still astonished Loki behind us. He took me to his friends and introduced me. The skinny, blonde Fandral greeted me with an impish grin, and I instantly felt myself grinning just like him. More comfy looking, but kind of easy to oversee, he was followed by a rather chubby, ginger boy, who introduced himself as Volstagg. I took two steps back at eh sight of the pretty grim looking Hogun and quickly turned to find myself face to face with the incredibly pretty Sif. My first shyness soon vanished and made way for the happiness that radiated from the other kids around me. We were playing happily for a while, until I noticed Loki in a corner, watching us glumly. I went over to him. "Come play with us", I said and took his hand.

He withdrew it, saying coldly "No thank you."

"Why not? I know you like playing!"

"They're Thor's friends", he replied and stepped further away from the other children. For a few moments I just looked at him, not knowing what to do, since I actually liked his brother and the others. But I didn't want Loki to be alone, so I smirked and turned to look at them. They were playing with jump ropes, Hogun and Volstagg holding the ropes and the other three jumping. I swiftly moved a hand and the ropes turned into two huge snakes. The boys holding them screamed and let go. It took the others a moment to realise what just happened as Loki and I burst out with laughter, and once they caught on, Sif and Fandral joined in, with Hogun ad Volstagg still looking shocked. Thor stepped closer to examine the snakes, while Volstagg and Hogun staggered away from them.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a couple of snakes?!" Loki laughed. The doors to the room we were in opened, and in came Father, Friga and, of all people, King Odin himself.

"What's going on here?" he demanded, while his wife turned the snakes back into their natural state of plain ropes with a hint of amusement on her face.

Loki slid into the shadows, but his father caught his eye and said accusingly, "What did you do this time?"

"He did nothing!", I piped up. "This was my idea!"

My father looked at me in astonishment, the Queen chuckled, and Odin noticed me just now. "And who are you?" he asked so sternly that I slid towards the shadows myself.

I took a deep breath to brace myself and stood my ground. "I'm Alfdís, daughter of Heimdall!"

"Are you now?", he raised an eyebrow at me, "and you thought this would be funny, did you?"

I lifted my chin up "Yes!"

But before I could say another word Loki chimed in, stepping in front of me "No, father, she didn't do it. I did!"

I goggled at him, since he was obviously lying. But, more surprising, Odin believed him without a hint of doubt. His wife put a calming hand on his shoulder, and insteat of a scolding, we were merely escorted to the banquet hall and headed for the food.

The majority for the time us children played silently, with picking food and drink off the table occasionally. At a quiet moment near Loki I asked "Why did you say you did that magic? It wasn't the truth."

"I didn't want you to get into trouble for me!", he replied.

"Thank you", I said, "But I don't want you to lie! Not to me, and not for me!"

He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled, before turning to play with the others again. I watched his back for a moment, before joining into the games again myself. But from this moment on Loki and I have become friends.


	4. Start Into a New Phase of Life

With Loki and myself now having developed a loving friendship, I came to the palace more often. So often in fact that I started to be counted as inventory. Considering the pranks we loved to play on others as well as ourselves, Odin wasn't always happy about my constant visits. But since this couldn't be helped, and probably some influence of the queen, he gave in. More so, when the time came, my father came to visit me in my room again. "It is time we start on your education", he said, "not only do you need to learn how to properly control your abilities. But also you need to learn what's important. Mathematics, reading and writing, how to behave well at court, fighting..."

"FIGHTING?!", I asked, "I don't want to fight. It's not nice and it hurts people! I don't want to hurt people!"

"Then let's say you learn how to defend yourself. When you practice you will be in a save surrounding, with trained people and it's highly unlikely that you will hur anybody there. Nobody will force you to fight outside of that, but it's better to be prepared than getting hurt yourself. Okay?"

"Fine", I replied, "but I'd rather learn how to dance."

I twirrled as gracefully as I could muster in order to demonstrate. Father chuckled softly "If you like, we can arrange dance lessons for you as well. Now back to the point. I have spoken to Odin and Friga, and they have agreed for you to get your education at the palace. Some of those lessons you will have together with the princes Thor and Loki."

"Loki?!", my naturally golden eyes lit up with a green, almost catlike sparkle for an incredibly brief moment. So brief, if you dind't pay close attention, you might have missed it. But father didn't miss it.

"Yes, Loki" he replied, with an air of slight dread as well as sternness, since he knew full well what we were capable of when put together, "but this is not playtime. It's education. You will use this to learn, and therfore be on your best behaviour during lessons! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, father. I will do my very best", I bowed my head in subordination, getting a felling of what might be at stake if I don't try to do well.

"Good", he smiled at me warmly, "you will start tomorrow with your sixth birthday."

I beamed at him. "May I go and tell Loki?"

"Yes, of course", he chuckled again, since I didn't usually ask permission to go out of the house.

*A*A*A*A*A*A*

The next day I woke up way to early in my eager anticipation for all the new things I was going to learn and experiences I would make. Deciding that my beginning of my education means I was big enough now to get myself ready, I went to the bathroom to wash myself and brush my teeth, leaving somewhat of a flood behind me. I blew a small raspberry and shrugged. Thinking that this was a good as moment as any to start practicing, I used my magic to clean up behind me, leaving not a drop on the surfaces. I straightened up, proud of the result and went backt to my room to get dressed. By the time father woke up and got ready, I already sat at the table in the kitchen, waiting for breakfast. As he came in, I grinned at him widely. He startled for a brief moment, then caught himself, pecked my forehead and started preparing the food.

"Happy birthday, my little girl. I take it from you sitting here, that you're eager to start learning!"

"Mh-hm!", I beamed an started wolfing down my food.

"Take your time, dear! Lessons haven't started yet. But I got you something for your birthday.", he smiled and handed me a pretty bag, which I could hang around my shoulder.

"Thank you, father!", I smiled gratefully and examined my present. Inside I found a case which contained writing, and drawing tools. I also pulled out a beautiful cloak, which was coloured blood red, embroided with violet embellishments and an ornamental white clasp to close it. I thanked father again and hugged him tightly.

Soon, though not soon enough for my liking, the time came to set out for the palace. I had my cloak wrapped around me tightly, my bag over my shoulder, and we headed out. At te palace doors I turned towards my father to say goodbye, and went inside on my own, proudly.

Slightly to my disappointment, I had all my first day's lessons without either Thor nor Loki, but all on my own. But my eagerness to learn was not overshadowed by that and I was on my best behaviour. Most of the day was spent on finding out how much I already knew. I showed proudly that I could already count to fifty, read off for an adult easy stories and shared some of the magic I knew naturally, plus some of the spells and such that my good friend has taught me through the months of our meetings.

The first time out of the lesson rooms was at lunch, which I had toghether with most of the royal family, though Odin wasn't there. I assumed he was busy kinging.

So Thor was seated besides his mother while Loki took a seat next to me.

"How is your first day going so far?", the queen asked me.

"Very well, thank you", I replied and went into telling her about the things that took place up until now, swelling slightly at what I could show off already, "and then I made it look like I was there twice. And then the Miss said 'Oh good, now I've got two of that kind!' and then she released me for lunch!"

Friga laughed softly, not only at my proud retelling of this morning, but especially at the sarcastic comment of my teacher. "Sounds wonderful, dear. I hope you will learn much here, and find good use of your education."

"Thank you, my queen!", I flushed brightly at how lovely she treated me and swelled proudly.

For the rest of lunch I talked happily with my table neighbour, shooting a shy glance at the queen of Asgard occasionally. Once lunch was over, we all said goodbye to each other and returned to our lessons. The afternoon held the beginning of my actual teachings and, once again, I took in everything I was told and did my utmost to fulfil the tasks I was given.

*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*

Once the day was over, father waited outside of the palace gates to pick me up and we walked home.

"Did you have a nice day?", he asked.

"Mh-hm!", I nodded and took the whole journey home to tell him as detailed as possible what happened.


	5. Educational Hazard

_**a/n: I thank you for your follows and favours, and hope that you enjoy my story and will continue doing so. This was originally planned as my fourth chapter, but when I started writing on it, I realised there was a chapter missing in between, therefore I split what was intended as one into two. So this chapter fell a bit short. I hope you like it none the less. feel free to leave a review.**_

 _ **Harry Potter and the TARDIS - thank you for your kind review.**_

Many winters went into the land and I studied eagerly. Not always without a hitch, of course. For a few years my dance lessons were the only physical education I had to endure. Clumsily at first, I soon got very gracefull and astonished everyone who would see me dancing with my moves. More than once I was turned towards the stage when festives would arise to show off my skills in movement, and I was happy to do so. Not so much for the applause that usually followed, but the felling that rushed through me when I swayed, twirrled and turned to the music that accompanied my movements. It always felt like we were one, harmonizing in a way that made it hard to guess who was it exactly that cunducted and who followed.

I never stopped in my eagerness to learn and was praised highly for it. Every ounce of knowledge I came across, I took in and was usually found with a book in my hand. All in all the teachers also referred to me as one of the brightest students they have ever had the misfortune to teach. As much as I learned, I was never one to shrink from an agrument, when I disagreed with those teaching me, or when they were plain and simply wrong.

Loki and I still had a lot of mischief on our minds and weren't always easy to cope with. Especially when we would have lessons together and soon our teachers called us 'The Double Trouble', for wherever there was one of us, the other wasn't far away and our pranks quickly became legend. More than once our parents had to intervene, so we would calm down again and return to our studies. But never for long.

By the time I turned ten I was informed that my combat training would be added to the curricilum. As usual when I didn't exactly know where I had to go, or what was expected of me to do, I did the only thing logical. Stick to Loki.

"Where to?", I asked him.

"This way.", he replied and escorted me towards the practice areas.

No sooner than we arrived heads started turning, people froze mid practice and whispers arose. "Oh no!"

"Look at that!"

"You know who they are?"

"It's the Double Trouble!"

Some of the combatants where so disinclined to become the objects of our pranks that they almost literally vanished. Basically out of principal, we played tricks on those that showed intentions to leave because of us, but simply weren't fast enough.

It wasn't until we came to a halt in front of our battle trainer that we ceased our magic.

"Right!", he said sternly, "there will be no such foolishness while you train with me, do you understand!"

It wasn't a question. Because of that as well as his continuing sternness, none of our other teachers could keep up, that I instatly felt the deepest respect for him.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"Good. I take it you will be sparring with each other. Choose your weapon!", he nodded towards the rack.

Loki grabbed a dagger he seemed to be rather familiar with and got ready for practice. I on the other hand shook my head. "I don't want to use weapons!"

"You have to! Learnig weaponry is an important part of warfare, so you will do as you're told!"

I crossed my arms "I do not want to become a warrior! Fighting hurts people. People who only do as they're told, and I will not!"

"If you don't want to fight, then what are you doing here?", he asked me. Loki stood there and watched, as well as some onlookers who didn't run off just because the 'Double Trouble' arrived, slightly amused and curious as to who will win this argument. Clearly, not only our common reputation, but also the knowledge of my stubborness preceded.

"Because it has been made part of my curri-, curri- thingy!"

"Curriculum!" Loki muttered amusedly.

"Yes, that! I didn't ask for it. And because I want to be a good student I am willing to practice combat. But you cannot make me pick up a weapon!"

"Fine!" our combat master admitted verbal defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose, as if guessing that I will not be the easiest to work with for the years to come.

I swelled as I usually did when getting my way and Loki laughed softly. I took my place in the ring and we started practicing combat.


	6. You're Being Mean Again

"I was born to be a King!", Loki sat down next to me for lunch in the palace gardens.

I snorted, "yeah, right!"

"No really, father said so. He said 'Only one of you can ascend to the throne, but both of you were _born_ to be kings'! don't you think I could be a king?", he looked at me hopefully.

"Why would you want to be a king? You think it good to tell others what to do?", I asked, looking at my food thoughtfully.

"Yes. All this would be mine!", he made a widespread sweep with his hand.

I laughed, "you would take my brook from me?"

"It was never _your_ brook and you know it! It belongs to the king of Asgard, and one day that will be me!", he retorted.

"Yeah, right!", I said again, "The brook belongs to nobody. It belongs to the mountain that contains its source. It belongs to the fish that would die if it dried out. It belongs to those who are thristy and seek refreshment from its cool waters! But it certainly does _not_ belong to any one person. Neither me, nor you, and definitely _not_ Odin!"

"That damned brook. Keep it. It's yours if you care so much about it!", he waved his hand dismissively.

"Didn't I just...?" I started but decided not to push on about that stream. Instead I said, "Why is it that you want to be king?"

" _Because then I can tell people what to do!_ " he replied, "don't you think it would be great to sit there on the throne and watch others do exactly what you tell them to?"

"No. No, I don't, actually. I don't want somebody else to tell me what to do, and I don't want other people to have to do this either. Enough people are already telling me what to do. Father at home, the teachers during lessons, and..." I fell silent, almost having said 'you'.

Unfortunately, through the years we were friends, Loki got to know me well enough to easily guess what I was about to say. He asked, "What about me?"

"Weeeell", I drew the word out to buy me a little more time, "whenever we play games or plan out new pranks you try to take it on you to give orders and tell me what to do. And I do not like it!"

"Yeah, well I'm the prince, and you are..." he said, apparently looking for the right word to describe what's on his mind.

"What?!", I felt my temper rise, "I am _what_ exactly, Loki? Not as important? Common? _Beneath you_?!"

This conversation did not at all go the way he had anticipated, and I knew it. He took a deep breath, "Well, yes. If you put it like that."

Tears filled my eyes, but I withheld them. "You are an ass, Loki La... Odinsson!"

I threw the rest of my sandwich in his face and walked away.

*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*

I did not return to any of the classes I had toghether with the princes for the rest of the day. Or the next day. Neither did I participate the combat lessons. In fact I skipped so many classes in order to avoid Loki that the teachers called up both my father and Loki's mother to see why I missed half my classes each day, not showing up at all some days. I was called in, myself, for the inquiry as to my missing. "Alfdís, you are barely attending your lessons anymore", father said, "has something happened?"

I chewed on the inside of my left cheek. I was hurt by what Loki said to me the other day. But it wasn't in my nature to tell on him. Or anybody else, for that matter.

"No, father. I just wasn't feeling very well. But I'm better now. I'll go back to classes. Promise!"

Friga raised an eye suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

She only thought those words, but I heard them as if she said them out loud. It was not the first time that happened, but the first time I properly noticed that it wasn't actual talking that I heard. Before she could repeat those words out loud, I said, "Oh yes, I am sure. Much better, thank you. No need to worry."

"Alright. But if anything happens, just tell us, okay? Don't just skip lessons.", she eyed me for a while longer, and I got the impresiion that I might not be the only one to hear thoughts. Merely the only one who cannot controll it, or necessarily distinguish if I hear thoughts or actual speaking.

I looked down, as if that could prevent anyone from knowing what I really think. "Yes, I will. Can I go now?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Go ahead." Father replied warmly and I was out the door in the blink of an eye.


	7. NOW Who's Beneath Whom

Next time I went to classes I simply ignored Loki. After all, me being beneath him, I didn't meant to contaminate his hogh horse royalty. I stuck to paying attention at the lessons. Though I felt that every now and again he gave me a sideways glance.

Not really anticipating it, I still felt a small leap of joy when it came to the next battle practice. As usual Loki and I went on to be sparring with each other. Big mistake.

He charged at me and out of instinct I created a magical barrier between us. Stronger than intended, he wasn't just blocked, but full square ran into it and fell flat on his back. I pointed a finger at him and laughed. Mistake on my part. He used my distaction to swipe me off my feet with one leg. I let out a grunt as he got back to his feet. I used a magical force to get back up, myself as he grabbed his usual daggers and charged again. This time I let him at me, grabbed one arm and used his own energy to deflect the attack. He slashed at me with his free hand. I dived under the arm I still held on to and twisted it slightly. This inabilty to move his hand was all I nedded to relieve him of one of the daggers. With one hand I held onto his arm, the other one holding the now aquired dagger to his own neck.

By then everyone else who had been there that day to train seemed to have forgotten the purpose of their being here. Instead they have turned to watching the two of us, physically in our early teens, battling like either or both our lives dependet on it. And with all the highly unfamiliar rage about what has been said surging through me, it might have been really that for Loki.

He elbowed me in my solarplexus and all the air has been pumped out of my lungs. With an 'oof' I stumbled back a pace and Loki freed himslef from my grip, clumsily enough for the dagger to leave behind a cut on his neck and blood trickling down.

He touched his neck and as he saw the crimson driplets on his fingers, he went berserk. Soon enough we were at each other's throats that made the previous fighting look like actual child's play. In the end I was sitting on Loki's back, his arms twisted behind him. Our teacher, Fjǫlmundr, had to pick me off of Loki and put me down at a save distance.

Knowing that this would have concequences I ran home as if I could escape them like that.

But, as sure as the tide going out, father knew about what happend before I even arrived at home. He looked at me reproachfully.

"You saw?" I asked him, intimidated by his gaze as I have never been before.

"Yes, I did!" he replied, "as your father I have to tell you that, whatever your slight might have been, you took it too far!"

It was only that moment I realised that he might have turned his gaze upon me before during school times, and that he might have actually seen the discussion I've had with whom I considered my best friend.

"Oh!" was all I could say to that.

But what surprised me even more when his expression softened and he said, "But as a warrior I have to say that I'm extremely proud of you. You kicked his ass, there!"

Contrary to father's intention, these words were what made me fully ashamed of what I did to Loki. I hated fighting, and yet I let my anger take control and make me physically hurt another living being!

"He was right! I _am_ beneath him!" I muttered and ran off to my room, not seeing the pain that appeared on Heimdall's face, caused by my words.


	8. Getting First Aid

**a/n: I apologise for the slight wait I have caused for an update. My muse was on holiday. But she's back and here we are. I hope you enjoy the chapter. This is written entirely from Loki's POV. As will be future chapters until I note otherwise. And then again, I am going to keep up the noted POV until I say different again.**

 **Enjoy!**

From the second I said those words I regreted having done so. I could not only see the pain in Alfdís' face, but actually feel it. I Don't know how or why, but that was how it was. So I decided to apologize as soon as the next class we would have had together. But she didn't show. Or the next one, nor the one after that. It's been weeks and I was just about to give up hope when I was told she would come back to classes again. The first thing to come up for us toghether again was battle practice and I deemed it as good a time as any to apologize. But, well...

Never before have I seen Alfdís this angry. For a while now, and due to the chaos that has happened before, it would have been stupid for me not acknowledge that I couldn't cause quite a disruption. More than once my father has been angered by my behaviour, and mother had to put me back in place repeatedly. Yet, I never really meant to hurt anyone. Least of all her. That sweet, little girl that gave off the impression to need protecting and that she could handle herself simultaneously. After all, she always told me what she thought of me in all honesty, and yet seemed so vunerable at times. Boy, was I mistaken. Her constant refusal to fighting, and that Alfdís was at best participating practices half-heartedly, made me assume that she just couldn't fight. Not only did our last practice together prove me to be completely wrong in my assumption, but also that there was a strenght to her which actually struck me with fear as well as new admiration. I mean, I've admired her from the first day on, because she neither knew nor seemed to have cared about my royal ancestory. She always treated me the same way as any other boy or girl she spent time with. But now I knew to fear her. Not only because she could kick my ass as easily as crumbling cheese, but because I hurt her. Deeply. And in a way that left me hurt, too. And this feeling, or rather confusion, scared me somehow.

All these things kept going on in my mind repeatedly. Common classes went almost unbearable. Every time I dared a glance, she pointedly ignored me. No pranking other kids, with Thor as favourite target, or teachers together. On the contrary, whenever I played a prank on anyone she wouldn't smile. Not even tell me off or anything. Just plain nothing.

And as if that wasn't enough Soon after the highly escalated combat session, mother came in to tell me that I was grounded. "What!?" I exclaimed, "grounded?! Why?"

She looked at me with a sad, disappointed halfsmile. "Fjǫlmundr told us what happned, of course. And Heimdall came to fill in the rest. Why did you hurt Alfdís like that?", mother caressed my cheek with one hand. That gesture and her words caused as much pain as a thousand daggers, "I thought she was your best friend?"

"She is." I replied, feeling the heat of tears starting to stream down my cheeks. "It was a stupid thing to say. Please let me go talk to her!"

"I'm afraid I can't. You will have to sit through your reprecussions. The King has ordered so!"

I nodded slowly. I knew I was in trouble when mother refered to her husband as 'The King'. But even more so did I feel like I desvered what I got for hurting Alfdís like that.

*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*

It has not been disclosed to me when exactly my punishment would be revoked and I was too afraid to ask. During classes I had no chance talking to Alfdís, and with my not being allowed to leave the palace it was very hard for me to even get a glimpse of a chance as to being able to talk to her alone. And the fact that she has inherited both her father's gifts of sight and hearing, as well as her mother's many abilities, including the ability of premonition, didn't make my chances any easier. But I wouldn't give up and decided to practice myself being shrouded from view, still trying to seize every moment that I might be able to catch Alfdís alone. To no avail. Like this, days went into the land and turned into weeks. Weeks soon turned into months. Seasons changed. Thor and the others tried their best to distract me, but it didn't help much.

"You need to get out of here!", Thor stepped up next to me. "You're hardly yourself!"

"Oh, yeah? And what do you suggest, brother? I'm grounded, remeber?", I retorted. "Besides, it's not exactly like she _wants_ to talk to me!"

"Who says anything about Alfdís?" Thor smirked at me, apparently happy to have the upper hand, "It's just unnerving to see you constantly sulking around like that. You really need to get out of the palace more!"

"Look, if you're just going to gloat at me, you might as well piss off!", I scowled at him.

He chuckled. "Nah, I was just pulling your leg. Let's go and find her. I'm sure you can talk her around somehow. You're _great_ with words!"

"It still doesn't change the fact that I'm grounded. How are we supposed to get past that?"

My brother's grin widened, "I've got an idea. Just do as I say, and it'll be alright."

"Fine.", I shrugged. Couldn't get any worse than staying here, after all. I got up and followed him. We wound our way through the palace easily and didn't get spotted up until we closed in to the palace gates. We stopped behind a collumn and I frowned at my brother again, "Now what do we do?"

"Wrap your arm around my shoulders and pretend to be ill!", he replied and I complied. He half dragged me towards the gates and, as soon as we were withing earshot, started shouting "GET HELP! Please, get help! My brother, hes dying!"

Inwardly I chuckled to myself. But before I could wonder if this would actually work, Thor lifted me up and tossed me at them, crying out "Help him!"

It knocked them out alright. So we rushed out the gates, before the guards would come to. "That wasn't funny, Thor. You could have warned me!" I scoffed at him.

"I think it was hilarious! You should have seen your face!" he laughed as we ran off to find Alfdís.


	9. Go Redeem Yourselves

**a/n: It has once again been a while since my last update. My muse as well as myself have been out cold with, well, a cold. But we have returned once more, and I deeply enjoyed wtriting this particular chapter, and hope you enjoy reading it just as much.**

 **Harry Potter and the TARDIS - Thnak you once again for your kind review. "Get Help" had to originate somewhere, and I thought this as good a start as any.**

Thinking to myself that I had to start somewhere in order to find Alfdís, I thought it best to check out her home first. But she wasn't there. Naturally. The only times one could have found her at home was while she was sleeping. Or, with some luck, when she was about to get readdy to leave the house.

So I went to the brook, to see if she might be there, But that turned out to be a bust, too.

Next I went to the market and, while looking around if I would see the girl I was looking for in general, headed for Guðfríðr's stall. She had customers and I had to wait until she served them. Yet, I wasn't exactly befitted with much patience. She finally turned towards me and smiled her natural, warm smile. "Oh, hello Loki. What can I do for you today?"

"Hello Guðfríðr. I was looking for Alfdís. Have you seen her?" I replied as calmly as I could.

"Not today, no. Has something happened? I haven't seen you two together in months." she said with concern on her face.

"Ah, you know. We were..." I trailed off, too embarassed and ashamed of what happened to recapitulate it to Guðfríðr.

"That bad, huh? Here, take these. They're her favourite. I'm sure they will help you get somewhere!", she said as she handed me a packet of her freshest, juiciest and sweetest looking strawberries. As I pulled out my money pouch, she waved a hand, " When will you learn that I do not charge my friends?"

"Thank you!", I smiled as I packed the strawberries safely away and went off again to keep searching for Alfdís.

Not having found her at her usual spots, I started searching the realm at random. I ran this way and that, sometimes catching a glimpse of what I thought was Alfdís, but at a second glance it was either gone, or turned out to be something completely different. The longer the day went on, the more desperate I got to finding her, but nothing. Soon I went on to look in the most unlikely of places, turning every stone, glimpsing into every crook. More than once I found myself face to face with a bilgesnipe, leaving me to retract as carefully as possible before turning and running the other way quickly.

But I didn't let fear get the better of me and kept looking. I was just searching one of the asgardian caves as I suddenly found myself not in a cave, but at the edge of a forest. It looked completely unlike anything I have ever seen on Asgard. I walked on to find a place that would look familiar to me again. I didn't get far, when I came across a campfire with rather sinister looking people. I tried to retreat quietly, but there was the cliché like twig I, of course, had to step on. Instantly the people I intended to get away from sprung up and closed in around me.

"AH! Will you look at that. A lost soul!" said the biggest and meannest looking one of them. Clearly he was their leader. "Tell me, boy. What brings you here in the midst of our den all on your own?"

"I am not on my own!", I replied with as much courage in my voice as I could bring up. Certainly more courageous than I actually felt. I took a few steps back as I said the first thing that came into my head "My family set up camp about half a mile west of here and I was merely staking out the surroundings! Now I better be on my way, or they might worry!"

"HA HA HA HA HA!", the leader boomed and his fellows joined in the laughter while filling the gap I had made, a few of them going around me to close any chance of escape. "Nobody just 'sets camp' out here! And certainly not the family of a posh looking lad such as yourself. Now, let's start again. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

I lifted myself up to my full height which, in comparison, wasn't much. "You dare speak so disrespecful to the prince of Asgard?"

"ASGARD!" he burst out. "You hear that, guys? The prince of Asgard. And he came to visit us here on Vanaheim!"

His peers laughed again as he continued "You're quite far off, lad. But I think you'll do just nicely to get back at Odin for what he did to us!"

One of the goons grabbed me by the shoulder. I knew that I didn't have much of a chance to get out of there unharmed, and the little chance I've had shrunk by the second. I conjured my daggers, wrapped one arm around the arm of the person holding me so they wouldn't be able to retreat and cut his hand clean off.

"AAAARGH!" he screamed in agony, rolling on the floor as the next person charged at me. I fought my way through them as good as possible, but soon enough they changed tactics and advanced at me collectively, rather than one at a time.

Just as I was about to give up hope those still fighting fit were hurled back by an invisble force. They got back to their feet and tried to get at me again. But the barrier wouldn't budge. And just as I was thinking 'I know this magic', I heard a familiar voice. The most lovely of voices I could have ever heard in this desperate time of need. I turned towards Alfdís as she said "Come on! This way! I don't know how much longer I can hold it!"

I followed her quickly through the trees. For a bit all that could be heard was our running. But eventually my ears picked up the sounds of the remaining scoundrels as they tried to catch up with us. Just as they got close enough that I thought this to be the end Alfdís grabbed my hand. Before I could wonder what she was up to, I found myself falling into what appeared to be a larger than life rabbit hole, and landing next to the cave I entered on Asgard.

For a short while we both stayed silent, catching our breaths. Once, we could breathe normally again, Alfdís scowled at me. "What the fuck, Loki? Whtat was that about?"

"I was looking for you!", I said shamefully.

"Oh, and you thought I might be hiding on Vanaheim?"

"No! That was an accident! I didn't mean to go there! Damn, I don't even know how I landed there!"

"Clearly there must be other ways in and out of this realm. An clearly that is not the issue right now!"

"Yes, I know." I replied. Remembering Guðfríðr's present, I pulled out the strawberries that were, surprisingly, unharmed. "Listen, please. I'm sorry about what I said to you. You are not beneath me, and I shouldn't have said that you were. You always treat me as an equal to you, and I shall try to do the same! Please forgive me."

Several minutes passed where she simply stared at me. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, she reached out to take the fruit from me. "I thank you, and accept your aology. I overreacted myself, and should not have attacked you as I did during combat practice. I hope you'll forgive me too."

"I cannot forgive you, Alfdís." I said. She started frowning and I continued quickly "I cannot forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive. I had hurt you, and you were within your right to let your anger out on me."

Alfdís put the strawberries away and hugged me. For a moment I was surprised, bu soon caught on and wrapped one ar around her. "I swear to you, that from this day onward I shall be nothing but honest towards you and shall never lie about anything concerning you either. I shall also do my utmost to be as kind and gentle as I can, and certainly as you deserve! Now, if you would forgive me again, but I sneaked out of the palace and by now they will be worrying over my whereabouts. I really need to go home."

Before she could retreat, or say something I kissed her cheek and left.


	10. Direct Past and Distant Future

**a/n: from here onwards we will be facing the point of view of Alfdís for the next couple of chapters. I hope you'll enjoy.**

 **xlokiswolfx - thank you very much for your favourising, your following as well as your very kind review. Since the direct ages of Asgardians are not exactly supportive in finding a relation, the best I can do is give you a physical and mental approximation for Alfdís and the others. Alfdís is currently about 15 years old, Loki therefore 18, Thor about 20 and the others are lying in between that range. I always try to put age relations in my chapter when some larger changes to that happen, so keep an eye out for that. ;)**

Before I even had the chance to react, Loki has disappeared out of sight already. For a little while I stood rooted to the spot, until I finally started to move towards home, touching my cheek absentmindedly, where he pecked it. I was confused. That was not the Loki I knew. He made a vow for me. He kissed me. He made a vow!

I tried to wrap my head around it. Was there more to him than I already knew? Did he actually have a softer side to him? More gentle? Was it possible that I actually _had_ noticed before, and that's why I befriended him in the first place. My head was spinning. So much so, that I didn't even notice it when I arrived at home until father spoke to me. "Alfdís, where have you been? I lost sight of you!"

I blushed a deep red, but as I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks I used my magic to make them look as pale as ever, "Did anyone ever tell you that your constant watching is actually freaking creepy?"

I asked as I quickly paced to my room and slammed the door into father's face before anything more could have been said. Subconsciously I knew that I had to expect reprecussions for that, but right now I didn't care. What the hell was Loki htinking, hugging and kissing me like that? And what was that feeling of all my intestines bundling themselves up into this tight knot when he did? What the fuck was going on here? As I lay on the bed, thinking all this through, I fell into an uneasy slumber.

*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A

 _I lay on the ground of what seems to be the rainbow bridge. Around me fifty or so times of the same man, that can't be anybody else than the adult Loki, who looks down at me laughing manically. Feeling a combination of pain and anger, as well as an unbelievable love, I close my eyes for a brief moment._

 _As I open them again, I look down on the person beneath me, Thor by any means of logic. Indside me, I am filled with an overwhelming feeling of grief, despair and loneliness. I hear a loud cry of "enough" and get thrown back with a strong force that reminds me something almost forgotten, that I had experienced as a child. Watching numbly as Thor starts destroying the bridge. I try to stop him, yelling "If you destroy that bridge, you will never see her again!"_

 _My insides chrun, knowing that I am not only talking about his girl, as the bridge collapses and we get thrown off. I cling to the staff I had in my hand earlier, the other side of which is held by Thor who, in turn is held by Odin. I hear myself say "I could have done it father. I could have done it. For you. For all of us!"_

 _"No, Loki!", his words are barely more than a whisper, but arrive in my whole body stronger than any yell. As the last drop of hope disappears from my heart I let go, wishing that my fall will relieve me from all the pain and emptiness that has filled me over centuries, and I will never have to feel anything again._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" tossing and turning, I woke up with my pillow wet and my cheeks streaming with tears. Father came rushing in to see what has happened to me.

"Alfdís! Are you okay?" he sat down on the side of my bed, trying to wipe away my tears. I brushed away his hands ann hid my face in my own, my knees to my chest, as I forced myself to calm down and remember that I was simply dreaming.

Every second of that dream was so vivid and clear, that it appeared to have been acctualy happening. I started muttering to myself, "but if that is actually going to happen, I would have been there to help. I would always try to help him, in whatever way possible and necessary! Unless..."

My voice trailed off as I remembered the well of negative emotions inside me when I seemed to _be_ Loki. I shook my head. Could this be? Loki having to live a life without me? Even more so, would this really have that much of an impact on him? I was reminded harshly of the remeining presence of father when he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me gently. "Alfdís, who on realm are you talking about? What did you see? And what is going on here?"

"I do not know, father. I, I..." I took a deep breath as I tried to decide whether or not to relay my dream to him. But maybe he could help me understand what exactly that meant. After looking into deeply into his eyes, and evaluating what I saw, I made my desicion. I have trusted Heimdall for all my life, so why not now? I took another deep breath and told him everything I saw, down to the last beard hair on Thor's face.

For a long while we said nothing, pondering on my vision and what exactly it could have meant. I was watching a new day dawning through my window. When the day has started bathing Asgard in a deep golden glimmer, only outdone by my and my father's eyes, he spoke again. "It would appear to me that this dream of yours showed a possible future. More speccifically a future that resultes in Loki having to have lost someone. Someone he loves more dearly than he ever loved anybody else in all of the nine realms."

"So you mean, Queen Frigga has died in my vision?"

"No, dear. Not that kind of love. He might love her, but not in a way that woul leave this kind of emptiness you have described to me. The only time ever that I have felt this same kind of loss was when your mother passed away."

I thought about this for a moment before exclaiming a small laugh. "Heh! Yeah, right. How could Loki ever experience that kind of loss? The only person he ever completely happily spends time with is... OH!"

My face dropped as it dawned to me stronger than the rising of the day I just witnessed and I looked out the window again. I did not know how to feel about that. The thought of Loki loving me so strongly made me feel a pure hapiness that I have never expreinced in all my years. But if father was right, that would mean that I got a glimpse of a world I was no longer part of. A short while later my father excused himself and told me that he would send up our maid with some food for me. I nodded slowly, hardly registering what he said to me. Leaning back against the headboard I watched the birds and ohter life passing my window as I slipped back into a, now dreamless, sleep.


	11. Expulsion

I woke up again as father came into my room. "You need to get up and get ready. The king, Odin, has requested your presence at the palace immediately!"

I gave a small start at that and fell out of my bed. I was never, and woul never be, a fan of royalism. I believed in the equality of each citicen of this realm, and quite frankly, Odin intimidated me a bit. But that never stopped me from speaking my mind before, and it wouldn't stop me this time either.

"Great, just what I need right now." I mumbled as I got up and prepared myself fot the day and the audience with the king. I stalled the take off towards the palace for as long as I dared, but eventually I had to go. So I braced myself and set off to whatever I might be faced with. I was not at all comforted by the fact that father came with me and stayed by my side like a chaperone.

When we arrived in the throne room, it was unusually empty. Aside from the king and the guards, nobody was here. None of Odin's council, neither the queen or the other children that were practically always present to official events. I did not trust, this overwhelming quiet, and it din't take long to figure out why. "It came to my attention that you believe my son to be in love with you, is that correct?"

Reluctantly I bowed down in the official as my father urged me to do so. So I spoke to Odin's feet rather than his face when I said, "I have been presented with a vision of the future which indicates that that might bear the truth to it, yes. Your majesty."

I pressed out the last two words with as much dislike as I bowed before. So this was what I got for trusting my own father. "Would you care to tell me exactly what that vision of yours showed you?" he pushed on.

"With all due respect...your majesty... I do not. There is nothing that would make clear of this vision being an actual fact of the future as it will happen and I have no plan to press on to what might come if I share that information. Besides, it would appear to me that you already know what I have seen." I looked up at him, much more daringly than I actually felt. But as usual when someone or something made me uncomfortable, I channeled that into an inexplicable anger.

I saw a similar kind of anger sparking in Odin. Clearly because his subjects usually didn't talk to him in this fashion. Seeing this, and sensing how much effort it cost him to stay calm despite my 'disrespectful' behaviour, filled me with a sort of satisfaction. He visibly took a deep breath before continuing, "And do you feel for my son in a similar fashion as to what you think he feels for you?"

Not actually wanting to answer that question any more than his previous one, because it meant to display my feelings towards quite a crowd of people, rarely anyone of which I trusted. Glad to the lack of the usual suspects, that did not comfort me any more than my faher accompanying me to this, so I decided to play dumb. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean!"

Not having any of this, Odin said more sternly, "Do. You. Love. Loki?!"

My anger finally getting the better of me, I got up and walked as close towards the throne as I could, only stopping when I felt Heimdall's hand around my arm. "Yes!"

Practically everybody present drew a sharp breath at this. For a short while the King and I looked each other square in the eyes before he spoke again. "You understand, do you not, that you are highly unsuitable to becoming a part of this family? You are not good enough to be marrying a prince of Asgard. Not to mention your persistant disregard for rules and pure disrespect towards your king!"

I started laughing in a fashion similar to the one of Loki in my dream. "Who said anything about marriage? Marriage says nothing about love! And why would I want to be a part of _your_ family to begin with? Speaking of suitability, how about you for a father? You, who lie to your children about practically everything. Who casts out his own family members and then pretends like they never existed in the first place! You, know what I am capable of. I have been in your head, _your highness_..."

"Alfdís! That's enough!" father interrupted in a feeble attempt to stop me. But I was on a roll, and I couldn't have stopped myself even if I would have wanted to.

"No! I ain't done yet!" i wriggled out of father's grasp and stepped close enough to Odin that my mouth reached his ear, continuing in a mutter, so only he and my father could hear "You, who adopted a child and wouldn't even tell him the truth about his real father being a frost giant! One day you will face the consequences of your actions. And when that day comes, feel free to berate me about _my_ faults!"

I stepped back again, a faint smirk on my face. Odin has turned white as a sheet and used his sceptre to support an invisible, heavy weight. I could see a desicion forming on is face, and knew what was coming before he even said it out loud. "You are hereby expelled as a citizen of Asgard and no longer welcome in this realm. You may never set another foot on these grounds for as long as I shall live. Guards, see to it that she leaves from here!"

Heimdall got up and tried to bargain with the King so he would not see his sentence through, but the latter would not hear of it. There was nothing that could be done to change his mind, and I went with the guards quietly, followed by my father.

Not wanting to add insult to injury, he said nothing all the way to the bifrost. There he spoke to me for the last time in a very long while. "I cannot undo your exile, but I can see to it, that you are going to live in a realm that will grant you sanctuary."

And with that he opened the bridge and sent me to...


	12. Arrival

**a/n: clearly I was on a roll right now, and it doesn't end here yet. I hope you'll have a good time reading this chapter as well as the (hopefully) doon upcoming one and as you have the previous ones. I hope this will make up for the recent waiting times and let's all keep our fingers crossed that you will not be left hanging like that again in the future.**

After I landed from my journey I looked around, disoriented at the unfamiliarity of this realm. I knew about the secret passages, which Loki has also discovered while looking for me the ohter day, for many years now. But I never strolled far in exploration of the other realms, to make sure I would not get lost and find my way back to Asgard without any hitch. Now I was somewhere I had never seen before. I was surrounded by houses, most of which were made of wood, or wood and clay. Slightly off the houses that appeared to have been sheltering ordinary citicens, I saw a larger sort of castle, made completely of stones. I thought to myself 'well, every town like this one should have a market place', so I went on to find it.

While I walked this way and that, I recapitulated in my mind what has happened. I knew that it wasn't a good idea to lose my temper like that, but I didn't see why I should be the only one to blame. Nobody should think themself above someone else. Loki has learned that and actually apolgised. So if anyone was the bigger person, it was him. Loki. If not for my own sake, then for Loki's I should have kept my cool. How would he react to my exile? We could both get pretty hot headed, but from all of our expreiences I was usually the calm, level headed one. And here I was. Banished. I said to myself, "at least you're not dead!"

Dead. Maybe not but, by law, I was gone forever. So what if...

I stopped dead in my track. That was a mistake I came to regret almost instantly. " _Pass doch auf!_ "

Someone knocked into me and almost ran me over with their cart, drawn by something that looked like a smaller horse with long ears. I apologised in, what I recognised to be, the germanic language and stepped aside. Once I fully comprehended both my situation and my chance, I ran after them. " _Entschuldigung!_ Could you possibly help me? I am not from here and looking for work and shelter."

The man stopped his cart, so I could catch up and took me in. "Well, the harvest is about to come and I could use a pair of strong hands on my farm. I could provide you with bread and cheese for your work, and you can sleep in the stables."

I sighed in relief and gratitude. "Thank you kindly, sir. I will not disappoint you!"

I got onto the cart and he took me to the farm where he introduced me to his wife, Wilhelmina. I thanked her as well and we had supper together before she showed me to where I could spend the nights. "Thank you, again." I said and went to sleep.

*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*

By the next day my work began. Harald showed me around the farm and told me what my job would be and I was eager to start getting my hands dirty. The sooner I could begin, the sooner I could distract myself from the pain of losing everything I knew and loved so quickly. And I wouldn't have time to berate myself for what has happened. But it would also be a very long time until I used any of my magic again. I hated myself and my abilities. If I wouldn't have been able to read minds, it couldn't have gotten this far in the first place. And now I had blocked myself from all of my magical skills.

So I worked hard, twice as hard as any man Harald has ever met, he told me, and I was happy to do so. For all the duration of the harvesting time I woke early, and worked until I was battered and sore for the whole day. I barely took time to eat, but when I did, I did so quickly. The only time I could not rush myself was during supper, for my hosts and employers used that time for conversation. For the firts couple of days they would ask me who I was, where I came from and what brought me to be wandering about without so much as a penny to my name. "My name is Mǣr and I do not know where I come from or why I am all alone. I can't rememeber."

Despite my dislike to lying, I tought it best not to tell them the truth. I was sure, as kind as they might have been, they would not have believed me if I told it to them. And the memories were to painful for myself to even think about, I could not have brought myself to relate it to them anyways. So I shed my name and claimed memory loss. "Oh, you poor thing!" Wilhelmina said, "all alone, and no memory as to why!"

"I am fine, really. It helps me looking forward, and not back.", I replied with a faint smile. Soon supper was over and I excused myself to retire to my sleeping spot.

After that, neither Wilhelmina nor Harald asked me any more questions about myself, and I was grateful for that. We kept our conversations to a minimum from that on, and focused on the work. Once the harvest was past and it was time to go to market and sell the goods. I accompanied Harald, to help him unload. When the cart was unloaded, I turned towards him. "Well, I thank you for the work and the shelter, but it is time for me to move on."

"Yes, we expected you would take your leave now. The harvest is over and there is nothing that can be done on the farm for you until the dawning of the new year. It will be sad to see you go, though. You are a good worker. Here is your salary. And some provisions for your journey. Do you know where you will go?"

He handed me some bread with cheese and wine, and several silver coins. I was not familiar with the local currency, but even I could tell that this was an an appropriate amount of money. "Oh no, sir. This is way to much, i couldn't possibly take this."

I tried to hand it back to him, but he wouldn't take it. "No, I disagree. You worked hard. Harder than two men put together, and they would have demanded more than that. More than I could afford to pay them. You deserve this, and I will not have it. Have a good journey, and I hope you will find what you're looking for!"

I smiled gratefully at him and got tears in my eyes. Not wanting to see him cry, as per usual I waved and turned away, to go wherever this realm would take me.


	13. Meanwhile on Asgard

**a/n: this chapter is once again from the point of view from Loki. The next chapter however will already bear the point of view from Alfdís again, and I cannot tell you when exactly we will be seeing any more from Loki's point of view after this. It might be quite a while.**

The first thing that greeted me when I got back to the palace was a squadron of Einherjar as well as my mother, who frwoned at me worriedly. I expected that my leaving the palace would not go unnoticed. Especially when put into consideration as to how I left it in the first place. I did not, however, anticipate how much trouble I would be in once I've returned. Mother grabbed my arm. "Your father is furious. Where have you been?"

"I had to go look for Alfdís, mother. I just had to. And your firbidding me to leave the palace left me no choice. It has been months and I could not take it any longer without her forgiveness!" I pleaded, hoping mother would understand.

She softened her grip and her frown. "I understand that. I do, and if it were with me, you would not have to face any further punishment. But it is not, and you know that your father does not tolerate disobedience."

"What will he have me do?"

"I do not know." she said with a hint of fear in her voice. It did not go unnoticed, and I started to worry as to what would happen.

When we arrived before the king he said nothing for a very long time. And then, to our surprise he merely said, "Guards, get him back to his chambers. He will continue his house arrest as before until I relieve him of it."

*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*

With no further reprecussions and Alfdís talking to me again, I could not wait to get back to having lessons, and the first day after summer could not get here soon enough. But when it came and I got to the classroom there was no Alfdís. Neither was she there the next day, or the day after that. No common combat practices... I even checked on her dance lessons, but she wasn't there either. After a couple of weeks I started worrying. Did I missinterpret and she, in fact, did _not_ forgive me? With or without Thor's help, I knew that father's softness would not stretch far enough that he forgave me pulling another such stunt to get out and look for her. The longer her absence lasted, the quieter I became. Eventually I barely talked any more than necessary to participate classes, and merely grunted soflty when I got asked questions in private as I tried to figure out what to do to find out what happened.

At last I came to the conclusion that there was nothing else for it, and I had to ask my parents. In hopes to avoid superfluous and unwanted conversation with father, I ddecided it best to ask mother.

When winter came I could not stand it any longer and went to see her in her chambers. Avoiding to be seen by anyone else, I knocked on her doors. From within came her soft voiced 'enter' and I did. When she saw me her face lit up warmly, but her smile did not reach her eyes. There was a sadness in them that I have never seen on mother's face before. She spread out her arms lovingly and I stepped closer. "I was expecting that you might come to visit me. You wish to know where Alfdís is, don't you."

Relieved that she took the burden of asking the question myself from me, I nodded. "Yes mother."

Her sadness enhanced and a deep fear spread through me. What was that? I braced myself for the worst as she spoke up again. "I am afraid that I cannot answer you as to what happened to her. Your fa...", she swallowed strongly, "Your father has not shared that information with me. You will have to ask him."

"Thank you, mother." I replied and rushed off to get to the throne room, fear and anger threatening to overwhelm me.

When I arrived he was in the middle of a counsil, but I didn't care. "Where is Alfdís?", I demanded.

"Loki! Do you not see that this is not the time? Get out!"

"NO, father! I have not seen Alfdís in months and mother said you know what happened to her! I will not leave until you tell me!"

I crossed my arm stubbornly and did not move. Father waved for the guards to take me away, but I used one of the tricks my favourite girl and I have shared to keep them away from me and stayed rigidly. Fathers temper rose exponantionally to my own. "You are just as stubborn as that girl, you know that?"

I swelled with pride, and it took quite some self control not to smile at that. "So, where is she?"

"She is none of your concern anymore. I have let that foolish meddling with someone like her going on long enough. That girl has filled your head with utter nonsense, as to sticking to rules is beneath either one of you. This will end here and now!"  
My fear rose. But so did my anger. "'That Girl' has a name! It's 'Alfdís', and you will do damn well good to rememeber it!"

Father stood up and stomped down his sceptre once. Hard. "This is no way to speak to your king. No matter if you're my son or not! And _you_ should better remember _that_!"

I took a deep breath before repliying, pressing out every word. "Where. Is. Alfdís? TELL ME!"

"Alfdís IS NO LONGER WITH US AND SHE WILL NEVER COME BACK!"

My eyes widened in shock and my arms dropped. My worst fear has been not just confirmed, but apparently even topped off. I whispered, "Do you mean to say... She's dead?"

For the first time in my life father avoided eye contact and said nothing. Instead he just turned away, his head hanging. For what felt like both a second and all eternity I stood there and gazed at him with my mouth open. Dead? Alfdís? We were friends for so long that I could not remember a time without her by my side. And now this was gone. Forever!

After who knows how long I came back to my senses and ran out to my room. Once there I tossed myself onto my bed and cried and cried. I cried until I fell asleep, and when I woke up the next morning, remembering what happened the day before I started crying again. This cycle continued until I had no tears left in me.


	14. Old Looks and New Friends

**Chapter 14: Old Looks and New Friends**

 **(POV Alfdís)**

After I said 'goodbye' to Harald and walked onwards from the marketplace, I now had time to think. Time that I didn't allow myself to take ever since he bumped into me. Time I didn't want. That's when I realised that time I didn't want was the only thing I had plenty of. I was barely 300 years old, merely a child on Asgard. Yet I was cast out like an adult for simply revealing that I knew of Odin's secrets. All of them. And who knew when my banishment would end. I muttered to myself, "This could go on for millenia until he dies. What am I supposed to do?"

After brooding for a very long time I had worked out a temporary plan. So I set out to find a merchant that would sell paper and quills, and some ink. Once the purchase was made, after quite ab it of haggling, I sighed "I wish I had my bag with me. And my cloak. They were such lovely gifts from father."

Knowing there was not much to do about it I stored my things away as well as I could and walked on. I left the town and set off to travel north. Not wishing to meet people for the time beeing, I used the days to rest and sleep well hidden from the roads, while continuing my journeys through the nights. I stayed close by the roads, so I could keep up a general direction of where I was going. I kept the usage of my food supplies to a minimum. For one thing because I wanted to stretch out the necessity of contact to a minimum, and for another because I simply wasn't very hungry.

I continued my journey like that for about a month until I saw something sort of glimmering not far from where I was walking. It looked strangely familiar, so I crept closer. Step by step until I could finally could make out what it was. I froze. I stood on the edge of the marks the Bifrost used to leave. And right in the middle of it, my bag!

I rushed forward and clutched it close to me, like an old friend, a piece of home. I took my possesions and opened the bag to store them away, but I had to make space first. For inside it was my cloak. I took it out and put it on. Tears were streaming down my face as I felt a warmth that did not come from the cloak alone. I could hardly see what I was doing as I stored away my food and writing tools, whispering "thank you, father!"

Once I stopped crying and dried my eyes, I looked at the sky in the hopes of catching a glimpse of father and my old home. But I saw nothing more than the usual night sky of Midgard. That was when I first realised the blockage of my abilities. Not sure how to feel about this, since my abilities got me in this mess in the first place, I clutched my bag close to me again, wrapped the cloak around tightly and moved on. I moved again for another month, maybe a bit more, until my provisions finally ran out. So I went to the next best tavern. I could hear music and laughter from outside, merriments I was certainly not in the mood for. But it couldn't be helped, so I took a deep breath and stepped inside. Nobody took notice of me at first, yet the people closest to me caught on quickly and started stearing and whispering.

"Who is she?"

"Where is that from?"

"Have you seen that cloak?"

"Have you seen her _eyes_?"

"They're golden!"

I quickly turned my head away and headed towards the counter, the whispers following me and finally silencing the rest of the tavern, so those further away could hear what's been said about me. I kept my eyes averted and spoke to the counter rather than the barman. "Good day, kind sir. I would ask for some provisions for my travels and possibly accomodations for the night. Would you be so kind as to set me up with what I need? It shall not be to your misfortune."

The barman laughed a loud, booming laugh. As did those close enough to listen in on our conversation. For a brief moment I was taken back to the bandits on Vanaheim when they tried to pursue Loki. Loki! I shook my head to get those thoughts out of it, just in time to get back to reality as the barman started speaking. "What? We're just a bunch of ordinary people here, not some nobles. Speak plainly."

I nodded and tried to simplify my request. "I need some food for my journey and a bed for the night. Can you help me? I have money."

I took out some of the coins from Harald and placed it on the counter. The barman took it with a nod on his side. When he spoke next I noticed his voice to be warmer than I first thought from the memories that spooked inside my brains. "Sure, lovey. Follow me."

He instructed one of his barmaids to take over the counter, grabbed a lamp and headded out towards a flight of stairs on the side of the house. I followed quickly, glad to get away from those staring after me. "You gave the men down there quite something to look at. I don't think they've ever seen a sight such as yourself. How come someone as educated as you turns in at a tavern like mine?"

I gave a small chuckle. "I am just a humble traveller. Nothing of importance."

"I see", he replied, "You look like you could do with a good slap up supper. I guessed you would have your meal away from prying eyes. Here we are. The safest room I've got available."

He opened a door at the very end of the landing and I stepped inside as he put the lamp down. I nodded again. "Yes, that will do just fine, thank you. You are very considerate. Here's another penny for your troubles."

He waved a hand dismissively. "Oh no, you've paid me quite enough. I shall have 'Mara bring up some of our finest stew and bread. Give us a ring for hot water if you'd like to wash in the morning. And I shall have your provisions ready tomorrow when you come down for breakfast." He saw me stiffen a bit and added quickly, "Not to worry. Besides me and 'Mara, nobody is here in the mornings."

I relaxed and thanked him again. He bowed his head slightly and left. I looked around to take in the surroundings of the room. It was not much, nor was it very large, but it felt homely. The bed was soft, softer than the grounds outside anyways, and there was a trunk at the end of it. I took off my cloak and bag and put them inside. Luckily the trunk had a lock with it's key inside it. Since I couldn't lock it with magic, I used the key and put it way safely in my undergarments. There was a small desk by the window and I sat down on it, watching as the outside grew darker. I always loved to watch sunsets. I breathed deeply, content with myslef for the moment.

Soon there was a knock on my door and 'Mara came in with the supper. "Thank you, 'Mara. Smells wonderful!"

She smiled at me warmly, and I returned the smile, or at least hinted at it. She put the stew and bread in front of me, I scooped up a spoonful and sniffed it before putting it in my mouth carefully. 'Mara chuckled, "you look like you've never eaten stew before. It's not poisoned, you know."  
I briefly nodded towards her and started eating properly, not realising how hungry I was until now. I started eating my food eagerly. 'Mara watched me for a short while, apparently impressed with my appetite. Once she caught herself, she said "Wow. You sure can eat, Where do you put all this food?"

I stared at her, my mouth fit to burst, before swallowing loudly. "I don't understand. I put it in my mouth."

She chuckled again. "Yes, but where do you store it. You're rather delicate to look at. As if picking up a rock would blow all the winds out of you."

"Mhm." I kept gazing at her for another moment, before turning back to my meal.

She must have sensed a dismissal and took her leave. "Give us a shout if you need anything else."

*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*A*

I woke up early the next morning, more refreshed than I had since my arrival on Midgard. The sun has not yet risen, but there was a basin of hot water in the corner of my room. I washed myself quickly and put on some of my clothes. It was then that I noticed that I only had this one set of clothes. And without my magical skills I was unable to change my appearence at will. There had to be something I could do. I looked out the window, watching the day break, my favourite part of any night, as I pondered my options. Maybe 'Mara or the owner of this tavern could help me out somehow.

Once the sun has fully risen, I turned away from the window and gathered all of my possesions. Once I was sure I had everything, I went downstairs, hoping to get some breakfast. I was lucky and the barman, whose name I still didn't knew, was already busying himself with the chores to prepare everything for the day. As I aproached the counter, hel looked up at me and grinned widely. "Good morning, your highness. I hope you found everything to your satisfaction."

I couldn't help but laugh softly. "Yes, kind sir. It was amazing. I could hardly ask for more. But yet, I am burdened with possesing little more than the clothes on my back. Do you know where I could find a tailor that can also satisfy the little pocket?"

While we talked the barman set out some breakfast for me, and I started eating again. "Why, yes. There's a travelling merchant who comes through here every Wednesday."

"it doesn't happen to be Wednesday today, does it?"

"Well. No. It's Thursday actually. You just missed him by a day. But he'll surely come through again next week."

I took out my money bag and checked the coins in there, shaking my head. Surely this was nowhere near to what I needed to stay for another week _and_ buy a spare set of clothing. "I'm afraid I can't stay that long. I'll need to find more work. Though I really apreciated your hospitality. Maybe we'll meet again."

"Yes, I under... Excuse me. That's 'Mara." the backdoor opened and closed and he disappeared into the back room. For a moment I heard nothing but quiet muttering and focused on my food. Then the barman's voice raised enough for me to understand what's been said. "What do you mean, Yvette has left? We're aproaching high travelling season. And I can't do that with the help of just one maid!"

'Mara's reply was again too silent to understand, but I saw a chance. I slipped off my chair and went to follow. They didn't notice me at first, so I cleared my throat. "If I may. It'd seem like you're a member short of your staff. As it happens, and I mentioned earlier, I could do with some work."

He turned towards me. "Have you ever worked a tavern before?"

"No, I have not. But I can assure you that I am a fast learner, and not afraid of getting my hands dirty."

He pondered my offer for a while, circling me as if to decide what I said was true. At last he sighed, saying "fine. You'll get your chance. But just a chance. If you can't deliver, I'll only keep you until I found a better replacement. I guess it's best you keep the room I assingned for you yesterday."

"Thank you. Thank you kindly. I'll not disappoint you." I quickly went up to dispose of my posessions, locked the trunk and my room after me, tucking both keys away safely in my undergarments again, and heading off to learn what I needed to work at the tavern.


End file.
